


NEW Danganronpa V(ictory)3: Killing Harmony

by KawaiiStarChii



Series: Danganronpa: WHAT IF [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Gen, pregame au, pregame killing game, pregame personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiStarChii/pseuds/KawaiiStarChii
Summary: The 53rd Killing Game begins...again? Everything is brand new. Nobody has any memories of what originally went down. But that won't stop the inevitable from happening. At least not for one person.So many ways a killing game can be remade, modified, and end, but this story is just one possibility. And it may just end everything all at once. Fate has already been sealed but that doesn't mean another ending is possible.This story will be the end of Team Danganronpa...but is it the end of Danganronpa? Is it the end overall? Who will survive? Who will die? Who will lead them? Who will deceive them? Who will rise victorious? Who will be freed and what, or who, will be sacrificed?





	1. Prologue: Recall the End (Part 1)

[REBOOTING GAME]

Proceeding to boot up game...Task completed.

Entering game...Entry successful.

*WARNING! All characters appearing in this game are fictional. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.*

 

NEW Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony

[PRESS ANY BUTTON]

[New Game]

[Set Difficulty]

[GAME START]

 

 **This** story is not over.

A new  **killing game** will begin again.

_..._

All I remember was being taken away to a secret location against my own will.

Then...Nothing. No light. No sound. No form. No voice. No knowledge of who I am...Who I am? Who am I?

I lift my head up. To gain my bearings. To get a hold of who I am.

 

This is me. My name is K1-B0. Or Keebo if you prefer. I just remembered who I am. And probably why I'm here.

 

I seemed to be sleeping up on a desk. How odd...yet nostalgic...For some reason.  But I'm not gonna get anywhere by sitting here. I have to get up and go...anywhere...I guess. That's when I noticed a note on my desk. Without looking up at all to look around the place, I read the note. It was poorly written, but...it was all too familiar. The realization immediately struck me like lightning, it was all too fast. The note, my awakening, the setting...I realized...

This is...Danganronpa, the 53rd season to be exact...and it seems like I'M the protagonist of this crazy story.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

 _I could tell that the voice belonged to a stern female. I kept my head down. But it seemed to aggravate her a bit._ "HEY. I'm talking to you. Are you okay?" _I refused to look up, I recognize the voice._ "Look at me, you idiot." _Not wanting to aggravate her any further, I looked up to meet a fellow student, well, participant._

She has long, dark brown hair tied into twin tails and her bangs seem to hide the majority of her eyebrows. She has a blue school blazer as well as a blue and white tie on.

"Let me repeat myself: Are you okay?" 

Her face looked familiar...I feel like I've...seen her before. Somehow.

Regardless, I responded out of fear, "No...We...just got kidnapped and placed in a.........classroom....?" _I looked around and it looked like a strange classroom. Not any classroom one would expect. Yep, definitely a Danganronpa setting. Typical. But I wondered if she knew..._

"Hey...um...wait...what's your name first of all?"

"Maki. Maki Harukawa. What about you?"

"T-Tetsuya Iidabashi..." _That was my human name, but not my given name. Maki was observing me for a bit, squinting her eyes as if she was trying to remember something._

"Have I...seen you before?"

"No..I've never seen YOU before..." _LIE._

"Strange...I feel like I HAVE seen you...not met...but seen..." _That's because I was recording your audition._

"No...I don't think so..."  _She stared at me even longer. I think she knows that I'm lying._

"Um...have you drawn any conclusions just by looking at this place?"

"...."  _She finally backed away._

"No, I only remember getting kidnapped and waking up in a locker before finding you sleeping on this desk. I was walking to school when these guys just grabbed me, tied my hands together, and being pushed into the back of their truck. I didn't bother screaming help though because no one would respond. Stuff like this happens a lot in this world that it has become normal and an everyday routine."

"Why me...why us...?"

"Yeah, we're just...regular, ordinary students with nothing special...what use is a kid with no future in mind?"

 

"Y-yeah...as much as I hate to agree...it's the harsh truth...going back on the previous topic, the same could be said for me as to how I got here..." _THAT WAS A LIE. But I don't really remember how I got here so I'm assuming the same thing happened to me._ "But do you have any guesses?"

"No...but I have a gut feeling about this...if this is what I think it is...then.........no...I shouldn't be fantasizing all this." 

"What are you thinking?" _Despite me knowing what she's thinking, I asked anyway._

"I think you know as well Iidabashi. What do you think?"

"..."

"..."

"I...think I get it."

"Hmph, now you're talking."

"But as you said, we shouldn't be thinking too much about this."

"..."

"It could be a regular kidnapping or we could be at someone else's school for some reason."

She looked disappointed. And I'm just here trying to dodge the inevitable truth that she and many others that are "lucky" enough to be taken here would be happy to find out.

"So what do you think this is? The zombie apocalypse? An alien invasion? A bombing? That can't be it...it has to be..."

"I...I'm not really sure if-"

"IT HAS TO BE! It's too much of a coincidence! IT can't just be something else, can't it?!" _The desperation is heavy in her voice._

"...Harukawa..."

She took a deep breath before responding, "Sorry...I'm just desperate for answers and I hope I'm right..." _I wish you weren't...but you are..._

"Hmmm...we're not getting anything out of this by standing around here. But this setting...it's too familiar...I don't feel...scared, really. Why do I feel like that we...intended for this to happen to us?" _Because you DID._

"Well, let's get going if we want to get some clues and a way to the exit." _Typical line, but everyone knows how that ends up._

 

We were about to exit when he heard a sudden rustling in the corner of the classroom.

"What's up with that locker?"

"Someone else is in there?!"

*RUSTLE* *BANG* *BANG* *THUMP*

The locker door opened and out came a male with spiky purple hair that stood upwards. He let out a pained groan before looking up. He immediately felt outraged and ran over to me, grabbed by my collar and shouted, "HEY! Did you bring me here?! Is this some kind of joke?! ANSWER ME PUNK!" Typical. There are always people who would act before thinking. In this case, he chose to resort to violence. It's terrifying and...inhumane.

"N-no...I didn't..!" _I felt my systems whirring and heating up as I panicked. Harukawa immediately started to pull me away from the boy. She had an incredible amount of strength, I gotta admit. The two struggled for a bit before I was finally released._  "We got kidnapped and taken here. I'm guessing you went through the same ordeal?"

The boy let out heavy breaths before nodding. He seemed stressed. Probably panicking and confused over the fact that he got kidnapped out of nowhere.

"Calm down. The last thing we'd want to do is stir chaos. Let's just find our way out of this classroom." _I recall that she wants to survive...and that she wants nothing to do with this student. She seems done at the moment._

I have seen this student before and I have everything remembered, but I wanted to confirm my suspicions. I stopped the boy in his tracks as we exited, "Um...h-hey...wh-what's your name?"

The boy glared at me but responded, "Kaito Momota." _I knew it._

He immediately paced after Harukawa and I followed immediately after him, trying to pick up the pace as well as trying to maintain Momota's personal space, hinted by the glares and growls he'd give me. Who knows where we'd be going.

Suddenly...

"Hell yeah! Found you!"

"What?"

"Gah!"

"Gah-hahahahahaha! Woooo! Hahahaha!"

I didn't hesitate on escaping and I immediately screamed out, "RUN!" at the top of my lungs.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, waaaait!!!"

There was no time for waiting, although I know THIS would happen. Those...machines...scare me...huh....

Momota and Harukawa immediately made a break for it though I was ahead of them by quite a distance. Scanning for a possible route, I immediately called out to them, directing them to me. "GUYS! Over here!"

I heard pattered footsteps rushing towards me, growing louder as they drew near me.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

"Keep *huff* moving!"

We kept running nonstop, with me leading them to either paths or dead ends. But whenever they got near us, they stopped. It's as if their goal is to not CAPTURE us...but corner us?

I had no time to think about that possibility as we ran for our life, eventually running into a door. Once we were all there...we opened it and found...something we didn't expect to see.

 

 


	2. Prologue: Recall the End (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keebo, Maki, and Kaito find themselves trapped in the gym along with some other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregame personalities will be described at the end notes. Keep them in mind as you read, it will help since they'll be nearly entirely different from their in-game personalities.
> 
> I apologize if this is short and too similar to the pregame part of DRV3. :'(

Many students have gathered around at the room, looking around, it was a gymnasium. 13 students, specifically. Two of them were hiding in the shadows, their identity is unknown to us as of now.

 

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "H-Huh? What is this?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "More...students apparently. What are they doing here?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "Wierd...this feels fuckin' familiar...right...? Tell me I'm not the only one..."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "This is..."

 

At our arrival, all of the students turned their attention to us.

 

 **??? (Angie Yonaga):** "O-Oh...more people have arrived..."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Huh?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "Did you all get chased by those monsters too?!"

 **??? (Kaede Akamatsu):** "O-oh, yeah...we did..."

 **??? (Angie Yonaga):** "I-It was..*sniff*...h-horrifying..."

 **??? (Gonta Gokuhara):** "Please don't start crying. It's...probably an emergency of some sort."

 **??? (Ryoma Hoshi):** "What...are they? What do they want with us?"

 **??? (Kirumi Tojo):** "I have no idea..."

 **??? (Kokichi Oma):** "Do you want me to check on what's happening?"

 **??? (Tenko Chabashira):** "You can't! It's too dangerous out there!"

 **??? (Korekiyo Shinguji):** "It's likely those monsters still lurks nearby..."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "W-wait!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Why are you all here-"

 **??? (Shuichi Saihara):** "16."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "What?"

" **??? (Shuichi Saihara):** I'm talking about us. There are 16 of us-all high schoolers. W-what do you think that means?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Um..."

 

 **Kaito Momota:** "Why does it matter that there are 16 of us? There might be more coming."

 **??? ( **Shuichi Saihara** ): **"I think this is all of us. If this is what I think it is, anyway. Heh...well, I b-believe I know what it is..."

The boy silently chuckles.

 **Maki Harukawa:** "If this is what you think it is? I can't help but feel that we're on the same track here...same goes for all of us."

 **Miu Iruma:** "What, you some kind of fuckin' know-it-all? If you know somethin', spill it out!"

 

At that moment, the Exisals appeared and scared everyone. Everyone thought they were going to die at this point. But deep down, they probably knew what's going to happen.

Once they calmed down, 5 little bears pop out of the Exisals and explained everything, well, not EVERYTHING.

 

 **Kaito Momota:** "H-hey! What's up with these stuffed animals? How are they moving?"

 **??? (Himiko Yumeno):** "I-I have no idea."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Moving stuffed animals..."

 **??? (Ryoma Hoshi):** "On top of that, it seems like they're calling themselves the 'Monokubs'"

 **??? (Kaede Akamatsu):** "Wait! You guys call yourselves...the Monokubs?!"

****Tetsuya Iidabashi** : ** _"Looks like I was right."_

****Tetsuya Iidabashi** : ** _"This is exactly **what I thought it was**."_

****??? (Shuichi Saihara)** : **"I believe...THIS...w-what's behind all th-this..."

 **Monokid:** "Gaahhhh! Shut up, you! All o' you reactin' way too normally to this! It's boring!"

 **Monotaro:** "Actually...don't their clothes seem kinda boring too?"

 **Monosuke:** "Wait a minute...ya think maybe they haven't been given their first memory yet?"

 **Monotaro:** "Huh? That shoulda happen before they woke up..."

 **??? (Kaede Akamatsu):** "Hey, answer my question! If you guys are the Monokubs then-"

 **Monosuke:** "We're just wondering...do youse guys have Ultimate talents or anything like that?"

 ** **??? (Kaede Akamatsu):**  **"I...don't have one."

 **??? (Kaede Akamatsu):** "I have a skill that I devote myself to...but I wouldn't call it an Ultimate talent."

 ** **Maki Harukawa:** **"M-me neither...I-I don't...have anything like that..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Y-yeah. Same here."

 **??? Shuichi Saihara:** "Heh...U-Ultimate Talents, you say...hm? It would be n-nice to have one though..."

 **Monokid:** "I knew it! They haven't gotten their first memory yet!"

 **??? (Kaede Akamatsu):** "A-anyways...if you guys really are the Monokubs, then-"

 **Monosuke:** "Don't worry about us. The real issue is youse bastards. Youse all have forgotten your talents and became generic high school students."

 **Monotaro:** "See, according to the backstory, there's this Ultimate Hunt going on. You've all lost your memories and become different people cuz of the Ultimate Hunt."

 **Monosuke:** "Well, in your current state, it's pretty much pointless to talk to you guys about this."

 **Monotaro:** "The first thing we need you guys to do is to remember your true selves."

 **Monophanie:** "Yeah! You need to reclaim your sealed talents by regaining your memories."

 **Monokid:** "First, we'll update your wardrobe so you guys look all cute and spiffy!"

 

And thus, the Exisals tossed every student their proper uniforms and the first stage of their transformation from boring, normal high school students to talented Ultimates began as everyone changed from their normal school uniform into their unique attire.

 

 **Maki Harukawa:** "H-huh? What am I wearing?"

 **Monophanie:** "Mm-hm! Looking good! Now you look more like Ultimates!"

 **??? (Shuichi Saihara):** "Ultimates...? R-really?"

 **Monosuke:** "Next up, the memory youse all been waiting for!"

 **Monokid:** "Hell yeah! Get ready! Once the seal is broken, we'll be in the domain of the killing game!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "K-killing game?"

 **??? (Shuichi Saihara):** "You mean...we WERE selected!?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "We got picked?! Really?! Alright!"

 **??? (Kaede Akamatsu):** "W-woah! Really!? I'm selected for it too!?"

 **??? (Maki Harukawa):** "I-I knew it. This really IS happening... "

 **Monotaro:** "Yuppers! Now then, after the Flashback Lights help you remember your amazing talents...this amazing story will begin for real!"

 

However, I noticed that two of the Monokubs pulled out a flashlight of some sort. Both had different designs. Before I could say anything about it, the light immediately blinded me.

My memories were slowly fading away but somehow, they come back, then fade, then come back. Colors become distorted and revert repeatedly, white light flashes on and off. The battle between my true self and fake self never ended, filling my head with unbearable pain. At that point, I couldn't even tell between my real self and my fabricated self. Soon enough, the pain stops and I'm left with nothing...

I fall to the ground with a thud. And now I'm fighting between staying awake and shutting down...I was losing.

The only voices I could recall and make out before shutting down were,

_"Du...ss........on........ight.....!"_

_"No.....o.......ade........take.....!"_

_"....ut.........u...."_

_".....ha....do.....e....do?"_

_"....eal......ith......it....!....oo.......ate...."_

_"Shu.......p...!"_

_"Shut.....up!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"...oo.....at....."_

_"...ow.....us.....o.....on....."_

_"Th.....ame........us.....ont..nu....."_

 

 **-Recall the End (Ultimate Revival)-** _  
_

 


	3. Prologue: Recall the End (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya, Maki, and Kaito meet up again, except with different personalities and with an Ultimate Talent.

**Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Ngh....H-Huh?"

My body felt heavy. I seemed to be sleeping up on a desk. How odd...yet nostalgic...For some reason.  But I'm not gonna get anywhere by sitting here. I have to get up and go...anywhere...I guess. That's when I noticed a note on my desk. Without looking up at all to look around the place, I read the note, well pamphlet. It was poorly written,

* * *

 "The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world."

* * *

 

What do they mean by that?

 **???:** "Hey. Are you okay?"

I could tell that the voice belonged to a stern female. I kept my head down. But it seemed to aggravate her a bit. 

 **???:** "HEY. I'm talking to you. Are you okay?... Look at me, you idiot."

Out of fear and not wanting to aggravate her further, I looked up and analyzed the girl's appearance. 

She has red eyes and long, dark brown hair that she ties into twintails held by two big, red scrunchies. She has straight bangs that hide her eyebrows, as well as two small strands of hair that fall at the sides of her head. Looking closer, I noticed that she had a beauty mark under her left eye. She had a red sailor uniform, a hairpin, and a pale pink bow on.

 **???:** "Let me repeat myself: Are you okay?" 

Her face looked familiar...I feel like I've...seen her before. Somehow.

Regardless, I responded out of fear,

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "No...We...just got kidnapped and placed in a.........classroom....?" 

I looked around and it looked like a strange classroom. Not any classroom one would expect. 

 **???:** "Pretty strange, yeah."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "..."

 **???:** "..."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "S-So um...what's your-"

We soon heard a sudden rustling in the corner of the classroom.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "AH!"

 **???:** "What's up with that locker?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Someone else is in there?!"

*RUSTLE* *BANG* *BANG* *THUMP*

The locker door opened and out came a male with spiky purple hair that stood upwards. He wore a long, purple blazer with a galaxy design on the inside of it and purple pants matching the color of his blazer. He let out a pained groan before looking up.

 **???:** "H-huh?"

He looked around with a confused expression, then became immediately felt outraged and ran over to me and shouted,

 **???:** "HEY! Did you bring me here?"

Typical. There are always people who would act before thinking. In this case, he chose to resort to violence. It's terrifying and...inhumane.

 ** **Tetsuya Iidabashi:**** "N-no...I didn't..!" 

I felt my systems whirring and heating up as I panicked. The girl immediately started to the boy away from me. She had an incredible amount of strength, I gotta admit. The two struggled for a bit before I was finally released. 

 **???:** "We got kidnapped and taken here. I'm guessing you went through the same ordeal?"

The boy let out heavy breaths before nodding. He seemed stressed, but he managed to calm down and began to think a bit more rationally. I knew that he was probably panicking and confused over the fact that he got kidnapped out of nowhere. I guess it's...normal.

 **???:** "Calm down. The last thing we'd want to do is stir chaos."

The boy nodded again.

 **???:** "Y-Yeah.."

The boy turned to me with an apologetic smile across his face,

 **???:** "Sorry man, about the outburst. I'm just a bit...stressed, ya know?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "It's fine...let's just find a way out of here."

 **???:** "But where do we start?"

 

**RISE AND SHINE URSINE!**

 

At that moment, 5 stuffed bears appeared right before us, surprising me out of my seat.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Gah!" *THUMP*

 **???:** "A teddy bear....?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Wh-What are they? Why are they talking? Aren't they just...stuffed animals?"

 **Monokid:** "We're not stuffed animals! We're the Monokubs!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "...Huh? Monokubs?"

 **Monophanie:** "Oh! You've heard of us?!"

 ** **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** **"N-No, of course not! I've never seen walking, talking stuffed animals!"

Soon, these "Monokubs" were looking at each other and...

 **Monotaro:** "Yayyyy! It worked!"

 **Monokid:** "Phew! Had me worried there for a second!"

 **Monodam:** "..."

 ** **Tetsuya Iidabashi:**** "Worried about what? I don't understand what's going on."

 **Monotaro:** "Alright now, let's tackle each issue one at a time! Well? What's your question?"

 ** **Tetsuya Iidabashi:**** "I have loads of questions, but for starters...Where are we? This...looks like a school..."

 **Monotaro:** "Okay, so this place is called the **Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles**."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** " **Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles**?"

 **???:** "Ultimate Academy? I've never heard of a school like that..."

 **Monophanie:** "Of course you haven't. This school was made for you sixteen cretins."

 **???:** "Sixteen...?"

 **Monosuke:** "Yeah! There are sixteen **Ultimates** at this school."

 **???:** "...Huh? Ultimates?!"

 **Monosuke:** "You know what **Ultimates** are, right? I'm pretty sure you know."

 ** **Tetsuya Iidabashi:**** "O-Oh...yeah...we are scouted through the **Ultimate Initiative** , serving to cultivate talent all over the country. As  **Ultimates** , we are an expert in a particular talent and we also gain many benefits as a result such as free school tuition, voting privileges, eligibility to run for office, as well as grant money-"

 **Monokid:** "Okay okay! Shut up! Quit your yappin' and get started already!"

 **???:** "Get started...with what?"

 **Monotaro:** "Why, exploring this academy, of course."

 **Monosuke:** "Also...you should introduce yourselves to the other **Ultimates**...cuz you guys are all gonna do an **activity** together later."

 

 

**So long! Bear well!**

 

And with that, they vanished.

 **???:** "...Ah, they left! But I still have so many questions!... This...isn't a dream, right?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "No, but I wish it was..."

Those Monokubs mentioned 16 Ultimates...are those two...?

 ** **Tetsuya Iidabashi:**** "Hey, um, you're...Ultimates...right?"

 **???:** "Damn right we are! I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even crying children adore the **Ultimate Astronaut**!"

**Kaito Momota:** "How 'bout it?! I'm an astronaut! Isn't that cool?!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Y-Yeah...I've never been to space, so I don't know much about it..."

 **Kaito Momota:**  "Haha! Well, of course! Not just anyone can get up there! Well, I did! Heh! I mean, normally you need a college degree to even take the exam."

 **???:** "How did you take the exam?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "I had a friend who was pretty crafty...So I had him forge some stuff for me."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "That's illegal and reckless!"

 **Kaito Momota:** "Sometimes you gotta be reckless to make your dreams a reality! Everyone told me it was all impossible, But I never gave up! Not even for a moment! That's because...limits don't exist until you set them yourself!"

 **???:** "Hmph...you sound like a hopeless idiot."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Ah...I don't know why but before, I was a very lazy kid who didn't believe in myself much...was a kid who lived for fame and fortune and that it was all I needed to live. I still feel him inside me...but oh well! I'm here now and this is the man I became!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "I see, and what about you? Are you an Ultimate student too?"

 **???:** "Yeah, that's right."

 **???:** "..."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Heh, you don't talk much."

 **???:** "...Maki Harukawa... **Ultimate Child Caregiver**..."

**Tetsuya Iidabashi:** " **Ultimate Child Caregiver**...hmmm..." 

 **Maki Harukawa:** "...Surprised? Yeah, not the type who likes kids."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "To be honest, I thought you would have a talent that suited your personality."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Yeah...as if you're a fighter of some sort..."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "..."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Ah...well...that only meant that you had no choice."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Correct. And what about you normie?"

 ** **Tetsuya Iidabashi:**** "Well, abou-Hey! Wh-Who are you calling a normie?!"

 **Kaito Momota:** "The guy who is dressed up in a normal school uniform that's...right in front of us..."

I looked at my clothing and realized that I had a normal black high school gakuran, black gloves, and a matching hat on.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "O-Oh...r-right..."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Hey, that note you found...there's more writing on the back."

I flipped the note over and it said,

* * *

"To the **Ultimate Lucky Student** "

* * *

 **Maki Harukawa:** "There's...something in my pocket..."

Maki takes out a tablet-looking device.

 **Kaito Momota:** "Huh, I have that too."

Kaito takes out a similar-looking device. I find a similar one on my desk and pick it up. They all have the same word on them "Monopad".

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "When I opened it up, the tablet screen turned on and it showed my name and talent. It says that I AM the **Ultimate Lucky Student**."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Huh...guess you are...um...uh..."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Oh, my name is Tetsuya Iidabashi and I'm the **Ultimate Lucky Student**. Though you already know that. Huh...which means I only became an **Ultimate** out of pure luck..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Wait, you AREN'T scouted?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:**  "No, students from all over the country are selected annually through a lottery to become the **Ultimate Lucky Student**. And I'm this year's lucky student. Hmph, being a student with barely any talent makes me a tamed cat in the lion's den."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "How do you know so much about **Ultimates**?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Well, you see, my father was an Ultimate too. He was the **Ultimate Robotics Engineer**."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Hmmm...I knew your last name sounded familiar..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Wait...THE **Ultimate Robotics Engineer**? Professor Iidabashi? HE'S YOUR FATHER?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Mhm. After graduating, he created me and told me everything about being an Ultimate and how it works. As well as the school where all Ultimate students gather: **Hope's Peak Academy**. The most prestigious school ever to exist. It has always been my dream to attend that school."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Hm...I don't remember anything about a school called Hope's Peak..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Same here..."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Really? That's...concerning...I mean, that's...what I remember...at least."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Speaking of remembering...I don't even know how I got here."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "That is our next concern...I can't seem to remember no matter how hard I try."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Yeah...I can't remember either...were we...kidnapped? Because if I'm right...about Hope's Peak...and if this IS the **Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles**...then...what are we doing here?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "Well I suggest we start asking our classmates! After all, there are more of us, someone's just gotta know what's going on or at least remember something!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Yeah...we can't just...sit around...let's go explore!"

 

And so we left the classroom. Our search for the other Ultimate students have officially begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. Feedback is appreciated! ^^


	4. Prologue: Recall the End (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introductions continue. Two "familiar faces" show up to greet the trio.

**\- Obtained Friendship Fragments! -**

**Kaito and Maki's Report Cards have been updated based on your experience with them.**

 

The message immediately popped up on the Monopad in my hands.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Friendship fragments?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "I dunno what those are...But....are you guys sure you don't remember how you all got here?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "No...and are you guys sure you don't remember Hope's Peak?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "Nope...sorry man. And I doubt the other students here remember, do they?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Well..."

As we stepped into the hallway, we noticed something odd about them. There are many plants growing everywhere we look and the air seems quite heavy. However, it feels familiar. A familiar feeling of anxiety and suppressed fears creeping up on me and welling within me, nothing that I've ever experienced before. Like I've felt this before and that I've been through this. But...what kind of school makes you feel like that? I mean, it's just that. A school.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "What's...with the plants?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "Dunno...and why is the air-?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Will you guys shut up? You ask too many questions that have no answers to them."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "S-sorry...Oh! My Monopad revealed a message!"

* * *

 **Congratulations!** **You can now you use the Monopad!** **Press the **** button to open the Monopad.**

 **It's got tons of game information in it.** **Stuff like the Report Card and Map.**

**Be sure to check it out!**

**And if you've got a sharp eye, you may have already noticed...**

**By getting closer to your fellow students, your Report Card will be updated with content.**

**Since you are now acquaintances with Mr.Momota and Ms.Harukawa, their info has already been added.**

**And I bet you've also already noticed you can level up by performing actions.**

**When you level up,  your skill slots increase, so you can equip more skills.**

**There are a lot of skills, so view them in the Report Card!**

**If you want skills, make friends!** **Strengthen your bonds!** **Be sure to test out all the skills!**

**Also...there's one more important thing to tell you.**

**You can save and load the game from the handbook.** **Make sure you save all the important stuff.**

**Well then! Off you go! Find your classmates!**

* * *

I took notice of the strange black and green background theme my Monopad had.

I opened up the Report Card and I found information about myself, Kaito, and Maki. General information is listed in there that I didn't even know yet, besides their Ultimate Talent and names.

Looking into the "Presents" section, I noticed that I had an item on hand aside from my Monopad: a Nail Brush.

I didn't have time to look at it since I had to catch up with the others.

We continued to walk around the school, passing a music room that Kaito failed to open until we came upon a strange dragon statue.

And right next to it was a tall girl with long, semi-wavy, cerulean hair and glasses. Her blazer, skirt, and socks are all black, or at least dark blue, I presume. But her blouse is white and her shoes are grey. She looks a bit plain and ordinary...still, she seems to stand out a bit.

However, when we approached her, she doesn't seem to be paying attention to us. She's mostly deep in thought.

 **???:** "Ummm..."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Hey, you're an Ultimate student, right? Can we talk-"

 **???:**  "Ummmmmm..."

Did she not hear me...?

 **Kaito Momota:** "Heeey! Helllooooo!"

 **???:**  "Ummmmmmmmmm..."

She still can't hear us?

 **Kaito Momota:** "Maybe she's a really detailed mannequin."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "I doubt that."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Then what about the moving stuffed teddy bear? Maybe she's a doll? HELLO?!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Hello? HELLO? Can you hear me?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Hey! Helloooo?"

Simultaneously, Maki waved her hand in front of the girl and snapped her fingers, causing the girl to blink and stumble from her position.

 **???:** "E-eh?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "Oh! So she ISN'T a mannequin...I knew that!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "...Sure you did..."

 **???:** "Oh, I didn't mean any harm...I was just deep in thought. So I thought if I ignored you, you'd go somewhere else."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "You were...ignoring us? I-Isn't that a bit rude?"

 **???:** "Ummm, well isn't it rude to force someone to talk when they don't want to? Yelling at someone's ear is rude too. Oh, but it's fine. I feel like talking now. Sooo...what do you want to start with?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Well...for starters-"

She immediately ran up to me with stars in her eyes, but I held up my hand as a signal to stop and stay silent. Whatever she was going to say might get a bit...off topic.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Before you say anything...what's your name and talent?"

 **???:** "Oh, my name is Tsumugi Shirogane. I'm the  **Ultimate Cosplayer**."

  **Kaito Momota:** "Soo...you're a cosplayer! Neat!"

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** "Oh! I thought you'd be surprised since...well, I am plain after all. But...I mostly make cosplays and let other people wear them. But lately, cosplayers have been putting themselves before their characters. I'd rather wear my outfits with love than giving them to such selfish people."

With every sentence, she got closer to our faces, I immediately backed up when she got too close.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Ah...you seem so...passionate."

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:**  "It makes me happy when I get to show other people the outfits I have made and with their support, I can use expensive materials to make more! After all, they crowd around me like I'm a cute bear."

 **Kaito Momota:** "You're pretty much a celebrity, right? That's amazing! I hope someday I can become one once I become the youngest astronaut to go to space!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Hold on...you said you were thinking hard about something...what was it?"

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** "Ah! I'm just plain curious about that bronze dragon statue! It seems like it's floating...and out of place. This is supposed to be a school, right? So why is everything here so weird?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Y-Yeah...I've been thinking the same thing..."

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** "Well aren't you a shy one? Umm...to whom am I speaking to?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Tetsuya Iidabashi...The Ultimate Lucky Student..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! The Ultimate Astronaut!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Harukawa...don't be rude, say something!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "*sigh*...Maki Harukawa...Ultimate Child Caregiver."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Umm...Shirogane...if you don't mind, do you remember how you got here?"

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** "Sadly, no. I can't remember anything."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:**   "Well, have you found any exits around here?"

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** "I can't find any exits...only trees and plants...Are we...going to be okay? Are we going to be able to get out?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:**  "..."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Well, being pessimistic won't get us anywhere! Once we get this situation done and over with, we'll all be good and dandy!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Wow, you're optimistic and carefree...maybe a bit stupid..."

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** "Well, stupid or not, I agree with Momota! Being depressed won't solve anything!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "I doubt that we'll find an exit...but...let's do our best."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Hmph..."

 

 **\- Obtained Friendship Fragment!** **-**

**Tsumugi's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.**

 

We moved onwards afterward and kept walking down the weird hallway. We decided to investigate the bathrooms, but we found nothing.

When we passed them, we bumped into another student. He was quite tall and a bit mysterious...so I backed up a little.

The boy had green hair that also matched his eyes. Looking close, he also seems to have long, thick eyelashes. He has a dark blue striped sweater with a steering wheel on and baggy, light brown pants. He also wears regular, blue shoes. He also has a lot of accessories on. A whole lot.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "O-Oh...s-sorry..."

 **???:** "Oh...it's fine. You guys got kidnapped too? You guys look alright, which is good. The situation could be better, though."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "...Er, yeah..."

 **???:** "Hey, let me ask you something...Do you guys remember how you got here?"

The three of us shook our heads slowly in response.

 **Maki Harukawa:** "I'm assuming you don't remember either, right?"

 **???:** "Ah, damn. No...I haven't...You don't remember anything?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Well, besides our names and talent...no...you too?"

 **???:** "Yep, and everyone else. I asked them all and they all said that they don't remember. I guess everyone's the same. Like, we have amnesia or something."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Wait...but....if everyone has amnesia...that's not normal-"

The boy's face immediately shifted from calm to scary as his face darkened and his eyes widened as well as his smile. I immediately tensed up.

 **???:** "Welp, I guess we're all in a pretty abnormal situation."

 **Kaito Momota:** "What the-?! Calm down, man! W-We could just be confused, right?! I-I'm sure we'll remember soon! "

 **???:** "Or it could be group hypnosis, maybe brainwashing..."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Hey. Watch it."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Y-You're scaring me..."

The boy stared at us for a while and shifted back to his original facial expression.

 **???:** "Ah well...In any case...I hope we remember soon. Otherwise, I'll end up as the outcast."

 **Kaito Momota:** "?!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "What do you mean?"

 **???:** "To tell you the truth, how we got here isn't the only thing I can't remember. I also forgot my own talent."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "!!!!!!!!!!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "????!!!!!"

 **???:**  "Whew, I'm in trouble. I know I must have been some kind of Ultimate...I just don't remember."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Is that true?"

 **???:** " 'Course it is. Though I don't blame you for not believing me. I look and act mysterious. And I gave you quite a scare back there."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "W-Well, do you remember your name?"

 **???:** "Oh...I never told you my name, did I? It's not like...I already told you, but then I forgot I did, right?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Erm...no.....you didn't tell us."

 **???:** "My name is Rantaro Amami. I can't remember my **Ultimate** talent at the moment...But I promise I'm not a bad guy. Nice to meet ya."

 

"I'm not a bad guy"? Isn't that what most bad guys usually say? 

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Tetsuya Iidabashi...Ultimate Lucky Student."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Kaito Momota! Ultimate Astronaut!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Maki Harukawa. Ultimate Child Caregiver. You don't seem so shaken up over not remembering your own talent."

 **Rantaro Amami:** "...Is it weird? That I'm not really bothered by the fact that I don't remember my own talent."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "It is...sort of..."

 **Rantaro Amami:** "Well, I'm looking forward to figuring out. I wonder what **Ultimate** I am...Anyway, it'd be nice if we could get along. We aren't going anywhere for a while."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Don't say that. We'll escape!"

 **Rantaro Amami:** "Hey, do you really think it's that easy Momota?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

 **Rantaro Amami:** "Nothin'. Just a feeling."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Sadly, I agree..."

 **Rantaro Amami:** "Haha, hey, don't worry about, alright? We'll have plenty of time to get along."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Erm..okay..."

 **Rantaro Amami:** "Oh, whoops. Shouldn't jinx it."

 **Kaito Momota:** "..."

Maki whispered into my ear,

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Let's get out of here."

 

 **\- Obtained Friendship Fragment!**   **-**

**Rantaro's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.**

 

We left in a hurry, in a way to reassure Rantaro that we weren't afraid of him. Though it was the exact opposite.

 **Kaito Momota:** "I thought he would be a very chill guy to talk to, but...I have no idea what's going through his head right now."

Maki and I nodded in agreement. Perhaps it was best to keep a distance between ourselves and Rantaro. But...that would be quite rude. Still, who knows what he or anyone else here has in store.

After collecting my thoughts, I continued to walk, hoping to find more answers...and perhaps people to trust and turn to.

And if possible, an exit. But then again, as Rantaro said earlier, I doubt it's going to be THAT easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. Feedback is appreciated! ^^


	5. Prologue: Recall the End (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce Kaede and Shuichi.
> 
> WARNING: Before you read, note that their personalities, as well as the rest of the students, will be COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. Please don't complain about how the characters are OOC. They're supposed to be. This is a pregame AU, after all.

We kept walking around and checking if any of the rooms available are unlocked, but...to no avail. And we're not finding more people as well. I'm starting to lose a bit of hope...and patience.

 **Kaito Momota:** "Fuck this...why are we even here?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "..."

So were they.

It wasn't long however until we arrived at another door. Curious, and desperate for answers and more company, we peered inside and found out that it was indeed a classroom...similar to the one the three of us woke up in.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Um...H-Hello?"

 **???:** "Who's there?"

The three of us decided to enter and step into the view of our classmate. Er...classmates.

Two other students were standing there at a small distance together.

One of them is a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and an ahoge as well a long-sleeved white shirt with a pink sweater vest and an orange tie. She wears a dark, warm purple skirt patterned with black music staves and lining each of them, dark purple knee socks and beige shoes. She also appears to be carrying a white backpack.

The other is a boy wearing a black cap on top of his short black hair. His attire is a black uniform shirt and pants with pinstripe, thin, grey stripes. His shoes are dark blue loafers.

There were probably in the middle of a conversation until we intervened. They looked a bit uncomfortable in our presence. Did...we do something wrong? No one responded nor moved. The girl stared at us hard while the boy peered at us with half-lidded eyes underneath his cap.

The silence was killing us.

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Are...you okay?"

 **???:** "..."

 **???:** "..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Um...hello? Cat got your tongue? Speak up!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and her face turned calm right away.

 **???:** "Oh...you were talking to us? Sorry about that."

More silence. She turns away to face the boy next to her, who was observing us.

 **Kaito**   **Momota:** "Um...are you purposefully trying to ignore us? I don't mess with that bullshit, just so you know. We aren't gonna hurt you."

 **???:** "Oh...you don't...sorry. We're...trying to...stay safe, y'know?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "You acted as if we're bugs, ready to be squished..."

 **???:** "Well, when you're surrounded by strangers, it's normal, isn't it? But I try to adapt. I'm not the type to easily believe and trust in people. It's just how I am..."

I have a feeling that she isn't the friendly type but she doesn't seem to show it...Maybe she just doesn't WANT to. Or maybe I'm just...overrreacting. I mean, I would've felt the same if three strange people walked in. I mean, I BARELY know these people! I guess it would be normal to be unable to be comfortable around people that you don't know. Or even be approached by them unexpectedly.

The girl puts on a smile that seems a bit forced.

 **Maki Harukawa:** "That...shouldn't be how you approach others..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Just tell us your names and talents and we'll leave ya be."

 **???:** "Well...no use trying to be complete strangers. My name is Kaede Akamatsu and I'm the **Ultimate Pianist** , I guess."

**Kaede Akamatsu:** "It's a pleasure to meet you."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Um...nice to meet you too...?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "What do you mean by 'you guess'? Are you not confident in yourself?"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "I don't...consider myself a hard worker, you see...how I got my Ultimate talent...is a bit...tedious. You see, gaining my Ultimate talent...I only seem to do better than most people, I guess. I had lots of time to practice on the piano, however. But I don't normally try and always think that it's not good enough. Apparently, it is, but I don't believe that. I only performed one huge piece on the piano at a show, and I immediately get recognized."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "So you're pessimistic and not much of a hard worker?"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "But I guess that it all paid off. I'm considered the best pianist in the country! Unlike the rest, I guess...not being rude."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Are just that passionate? You just believe in fate?"

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : "I suppose I do. But I don't believe in others. I guess disbelief in themselves is what ultimately led to their downfall. Anyways, other than that, I'm quite passionate about music!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Well, that's good...I guess."

 **???:** "Ah...new students...Ultimates, I assume?"

Maki and I silently nodded.

 **Kaito Momota:** "Hmph. What was your first clue, Sherlock?"

 **???:** "Ah...funny you should say that..."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "How so?"

 **???:** "I'm...Shuichi Saihara. The  **Ultimate Detective**."

**Maki Harukawa:** "So...you're a detective? I think I've heard of you on the news often..."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "Yeah. I work with my uncle and solve multiple cases. They're pretty major. Some even say I have the credentials to be called the detective, even at a young age. I...agree mostly. Though I solved a case that so happened to come across, which became the moment people called me an Ultimate, I DID work hard on it. I wouldn't say that I just so happened to have solved a case."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "You sound pretty confident and proud of your work."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "I am, really. People always tell me I work hard on every case. I even took up some research on Ultimates as well."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "My name is Tetsuya Iidabashi...the Ultimate-"

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "Erm...I've heard of lucky students before, but not up close and personal."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Eh?! H-How did you-"

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "Detectives are very observant, we're supposed to be, but I could tell just by looking at you. Though you seem to be wearing a plain uniform, I assumed immediately."

He already knew?! Geez, he really IS the Ultimate Detective. Shuichi turned to look at Kaito as he observed him.

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "Kaito Momota...Ultimate Astronaut...Maki Harukawa...Ultimate Child Caregiver. Nice to meet you...I guess. Your talents are pretty...interesting, I suppose."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "You even knew their names?! As well as our talents!"

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "I HAVE researched Ultimates, so...it shouldn't come out as a surprise."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Ah...I see."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "A bit too disturbing to my liking, if I have to be honest...I don't know...I don't feel like trusting you."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "..."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "In a world like this, I suppose you really can't trust anyone. Don't worry about it."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "Ah...it's fine, I get that a few times, but I'm not easily disturbed by it. It's actually understandable. Sometimes, I focus TOO much on my detective work to even sleep or eat."

 **Kaito Momota:** "That's gotta change sometime soon."

 **Shuichi Saihara:** "I doubt it, but it's fine."

So that's two more students that we have met so far. Just 9 more to go.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Um...have you seen any more Ultimates around here?"

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** " I recommend you go to the Dining Hall if you can find it. We found two more Ultimates there."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Oh okay, thanks..."

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** "Trust me, two girls will be there! If they haven't left already."

 

**\- Obtained Friendship Fragments! -**

**Kaede and Shuichi's Report Cards have been updated based on your experience with them.**

 

We thanked Kaede for the tip and walked out of the classroom to look for the dining hall, hoping what Kaede says is true.

Looks like we're making actual progress.

My mind was filled with thoughts and questions about the "activity" that the Monokubs mentioned earlier.

Soon enough, we arrived at the dining hall and we pushed open the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. Feedback is appreciated! ^^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This horribly written I know.


	6. Prologue: Recall the End (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio meets Himiko and Tenko.

Beyond the doors, we found 2 girls occupying the space, just like what Kaede said. Guess she was right.

The shorter girl looked like a witch. Underneath her black witch hat was her short, red hair that was cut shorter in the back. She also wore brown medieval-looking boots and tights as well as a black blazer and a red skirt. Underneath her blazer is a vest and a blouse.

The taller girl had long dark brown hair tied into bunches. But what stood out the most to me was the large green pinwheel bow that was attached to the back of her head. She wore a desaturated blue crop top and skirt with frills. She wore white knee-high socks with a blue line on it and wore...slippers? I believe they are called waraji.

We decided to enter slowly with caution. Though, stepping closer, we noticed that the girls were in quite a conversation.

 **???:** "C'mon, smile won't ya? Don't you have a lot of energy as an aikido practitioner?"

 **???:** "Tenko does! But-*yawn*"

 **???:** "Nyeh...you're yawning...y'know more people are coming, right? What if they see the Ultimate Aikido Master like this?"

 **???:** "*snore* Ngh...H-Huh?! T-Tenko's awake! Awake and energetic!"

 **???:** "I sort of expected more energy from people like you. Y'know you gotta move with high amounts of energy, I mean, I do! You always frown too, what's wrong?"

 **???:** "Well, we did just get kidnapped, right?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Um...pardon my intrusion, but...you guys are...Ultimates, right?"

That was a stupid question. Of course, they are! What I should've asked was "How'd you guys get here if you remember, that is?"

 **???:** "Nyeh, indeed we are!"

The other girl nodded. She looked tense.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "You're quite enthusiastic...despite us getting kidnapped."

 **???:** "You really shouldn't be scared. Though...it could've been better. Where's the thrill in all this? If we were kidnapped...we would be tied up. That would be even more thrilling."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "That's thrilling to you?"

 **???:** "Nyeh...when you're a mage, you're used to suspense and thrills. That's basically what entertained me until I became a mage. Sorry if that came out wrong."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "A...mage? So you're..."

The girl took off her hat and bowed in a formal manner.

 **???:** "Prepare to be amazed! Fall to your knees! I am Himiko Yumeno, the **Ultimate Mage**! But...feel free to call me the **Ultimate Magician** if you're one of those that don't believe in magic!"

**Kaito Momota:** "So...Ultimate Magician, it is..."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "Well, if you want to be a mood killer, then be my guest. But I'll have you know that magic IS real!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Last time I check, it isn't. But...feel free to believe it is."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "I'm known as a magician, but they just want to cover up their belief that I'm a mage!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "A...ruse?" 

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "Mhm! You guys might not know them, but...there's this group called the **Magic Castle**. Also known as the **Hall of Magicians** , it's where the world's magic lovers and practitioners gather. I was the youngest person to ever win their **Mage of the Year** award."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Impressive."

 **Himiko Yumeno:**  "But it's just a ruse! They're keeping my magic a secret by disguising it as tricks! Because of this ruse, I was famous all over the world for performing tricks. Well, I didn't care as much but I believe that magic is real! But even if you don't believe me, that's fine but your opinion doesn't really matter to me! In fact, I'll try to find us a way out of here!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "That would be nice."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Before you proceed with your...magic...do you remember how you got here?"

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "Unfortunately...no...but I'm pretty sure we'll figure it out! That's how most acts work! We find a way to make things work!"

Himiko turned her head to the taller girl standing next to her who was analyzing us.

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "Nyeh...aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

 **???:** "H-huh?! H-How?!"

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "Name...talent...a bit about yourself? C'mon! You can do it!"

 **???:** "O-Oh yes! I'm Tenko Chabashira! The Ultimate **Aikido Master**!"

**Tenko Chabashira:** "*yawn*"

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "Nyeh?! You're already tired?! Wake up!"

Himiko shook the taller girl's arm, making her jolt in shock a bit.

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Eh? Tenko's...awake...Anyways! Who are you?"

Well, that was quick...

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "I'm Tetsuya Iidabashi...the Ultimate Lucky Student."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Kaito Momota! Ultimate Astronaut!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Maki Harukawa...Ultimate Child Caregiver...do you know how you got here?"

Tenko shook her head vigorously.

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Nope! Tenko doesn't know."

Oh, she uses third person point of view when speaking...then again, she was doing the same thing when we heard them talking on our way in.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Ah...question...if you're the Ultimate AIkido Master...how do you manage to when you get tired easily?"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Don't worry! Tenko never has her guard down! It just happens often!"

 **Kaito Momota:** "Heh...there are a lot of dangerous people out there y'know?"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Oh Tenko knows there are! But Tenko always give them a chance! Even the men! Though...Tenko doesn't trust them as much as women, Tenko just needs to look through them! That...doesn't mean Tenko trusts you entirely..."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Ah...I see. Glad to see you're open-minded, Chabashira."

Tenko smiled gently. I figured she's more normal than anyone I have met so far.

Just then, Tenko opened her mouth and...

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "HAIYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget! Tenko always have **Neo-Aikido** by her side!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Neo-Aikido?"

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "It's an original form of aikido that master and Tenko made up ourselves!"

 

Okay, I retract my earlier statement. But still, at least she's living up to her status as the Ultimate Aikido Master. To the point that she forms a new form of aikido...all self-taught.

 

**\- Obtained Friendship Fragments! -**

**Tenko and Himiko's Report Cards have been updated based on your experience with them.**

 

 **Maki Harukawa:** "We should probably go. Have you guys seen anyone else around here? You can't say the pianist, the detective, the cosplayer, or the mystery man because we've already met them."

 **Himiko Yumeno:** "If it helps, we met a girl in the warehouse."

 **Tenko Chabashira:** "Though, be careful with her...she's...how would Tenko put it nicely...loud."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Alright...we'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

 

The three of us exited the dining hall to hopefully find the other student...and hopefully more on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. Feedback is appreciated! ^^


	7. Prologue: Recall the End (Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Miu and Kokichi...?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I know these guys are out of character, especially with Kokichi. But, they're supposed to be.

I smiled to myself at the progress that we are making so far. We've found quite a few students and they eventually led us to more students.

It's probably too soon to say this...but...it's progress. But I'm STILL wondering about the activity we are going to do.

I decided to turn to Maki for a conversation.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Harukawa...what do you think about the environment here?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "...Well, this IS a school with all the necessary facilities...but it's covered in plants...I'm guessing this place has been abandoned for a long time."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "..."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "..."

She doesn't talk much, huh? Well, that's fine...I guess.

 

Only a few seconds after exiting the dining hall, we reached a warehouse of some sort. Admittedly, it was pretty huge.

*clink* *clink*

We turned our heads towards the sound of the noise and found a girl with strawberry long hair with brown goggles resting on top of her head. She wore a pink sailor uniform and black high heel boots that match her buckles.

 **???:** "Grrr...there's gotta be SOMETHING HERE!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Erm...do you need help miss?"

The girl turned around immediately and jolted slightly.

 **???:** "Eh?! H-Hey! It's rude to sneak up on someone!"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Sorry if we surprised you. But-"

 **???:** "Uhhh...to WHO am I talking to? It's kinda rude to not introduce yourself, y'know?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Maki Harukawa...Ultimate Child Caregiver."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Tetsuya Iidabashi, the Ultimate Lucky Student."

 **Kaito Momota:** "..."

Kaito just stood there staring. The girl must've noticed because she turned her head towards Kaito and-

 **???:** "Hey! Watcha' staring for?! Quit it!"

Kaito blinked for a moment before reacting.

 **Kaito Momota:** "Oh shit...uh...sorry...m-my eyes just so happened to look there!"

 **???:**  "Isn't what all perverts say?"

 **Kaito Momota:** "You're a bit...exposed there...Isn't that concerning?!"

 **???:** "You think I'm not fucking aware?! It sucks! Unless I get a tailor to fix it, my uniform stays like this! So for now, DEAL WITH IT!"

She seemed passive at first. I'm assuming she'd only swear a few times.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:**  "I'll admit...it's concerning..."

 **???:** "And of all colors, it HAD to be pink?! UGH!"

 **Tetsuya IIdabashi:** "..."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Um...to WHO are we speaking to?"

 **Miu Iruma:** "You don't know who I am? Oh yeah, I didn't introduce myself. Well, I'm the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! I'm the one, the only, the legendary **Ultimate Inventor** herself-  **Miu Iruma**!"

**Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "You're an inventor? Cool! I think you'd like to meet my dad!"

 **Miu Iruma:** "Profesor Iidabashi? Yup! I've heard of him! He was one of my main inspirations!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "That's awesome! So...what do you invent?"

 **Miu Iruma:** "I make all kinds of gadgets-ones that let you type while you sleep, read while you sleep...Even ones that will let you eat while you sleep. Nothing much, but hey...it's something..."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "That's...quite unimpressive for the Ultimate Inventor..."

 **Miu Iruma:** "Was that supposed to offend me? You're gonna have to try harder than that! I'm not one of those stereotypical girls that cower when they get yelled at. Anyways, that aside...I DID invent some eyedrop contact lenses recently."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Oh! Some of the people I know in school wear those!"

 **Miu Iruma:** "Though they weren't as productive as my sleeping gadgets, I actually worked hard on those contact lenses!"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Ah that's nice. Well...um...back to what I was saying...what were you looking for?"

 **Miu Iruma:** "Some medicine..I'm not feeling so well. Or maybe I just wanna get fuckin' high. Who knows?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Please...tell me you're joking."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "They say there's a fine line between genius and insanity...I say she's right on the line...for now."

 

**\- Obtained Friendship Fragments! -**

**Miu's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.**

 

Unfortunately, Miu didn't give us any tips on anyone else's whereabouts. So we ended up having to wander aimlessly...again.

It wasn't before long before we reached what we assumed to be the gymnasium.

No good...it wouldn't budge.

 **Kaito Momota:** "Um...I don't know about you two, but did you guys get this...weird deja vu feeling when we arrived here at this door?"

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Now that you mentioned it...it doesn't give off a familiar feeling...like I've I already been here before."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Me too...but it's probably nothing...hopefully."

With no clue whatsoever, we walked around the school building once more with no intended destination. It was utterly frustrating. We ended up walking in circles back to the classroom we came from. Or...did we?

The door we approached was blue and we figured that we haven't tried opening it. So without hesitation, we opened it and stepped inside.

Inside, there was a boy with long and wavy dark purple hair about as long as mine. For some reason, when looking closer, his bangs made him look a bit more ominous. His entire suit is white except for his shoes which are black and purple. Additionally, he wears a black-and-white checkered scarf. I also noticed that his shirt is ripped at the end and that there are belts of matching color wrapped around his sleeves and legs.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Eh? Hello?"

 **???:** "Oh...another student."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Are you okay?"

 **???:** "We got kidnapped...no one should be okay. It's common sense."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Well...I suppose that's true...um...who are you, if I may ask?"

 **???:** "I'm **Kokichi Oma** , the  **Ultimate Supreme Leader**."

**Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Eh?"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Surprised? Yeah. I'm too child-like and weak to be a leader. But that isn't stopping me."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Ah...that's not it. I'm just confused about your talent."

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Well...if you're the leader you need to be able to have high logic and good skills in order to rule your organization. Y'know skills of a typical thief or prankster. I'm even willing to take drastic actions if necessary, heck, I steal too. Other than that, I lead an evil organization, that's all."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "An evil organization? Are you sure?"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Hey, I don't lie. I hate liars. And I don't like seeing myself as one, got it?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Was THAT a lie?"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Why should I tell? Also, let me repeat myself, I. HATE. LIARS. Chances are, I'm not going to lie."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "How can we trust you?"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "As ignorant as you guys are, I trust you. It makes sense for you to trust me."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Y-You do?"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Ugh...yes! Anyways...who are you guys?"

 **Maki Harukawa:**  "Maki Harukawa. Ultimate Child Caregiver."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "I'm Tetsuya Iidabashi, the Ultimate Lucky Student."

 **Kaito Momota:** "Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut."

Kokichi turned his head to face Kaito but the minute he did, he went silently still with his eyes widened and sweat pouring down his face.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Um...Oma? Are you okay?"

Kokichi immediately turned his head.

 **Kokichi Oma:**  "Just startled. And...lucky student, hm?"

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Yeah...nothing interesting, that's all."

Kokichi's face goes blank and just stares at me before lowering his head to my eye level. A few strands of hair drop in front of his face.

 **Kokichi Oma:** "I see."

 **Maki Harukawa:** "Hey...what's with the face?"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Mm?"

Kokichi turned his attention towards Maki temporarily.

What a weird boy...I'm not sure if I could trust him, but he seems to trust me. But not Kaito. I guess he's a bit fearful around strong people.

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Erm...Oma? DO you happen to know if there's anyone else you ran into around here?"

 **Kokichi Oma:** "Well, I DID meet a pianist and a detective...I don't like those two...Akamatsu's a bit distant and Saihara knows too much. Other than that, there's a basement around here. I met a tennis player there."

 **Tetsuya Iidabashi:** "Well then, basement it is. Thanks, Oma."

 

****

**\- Obtained Friendship Fragment!**   **-**

**Kokichi's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.**

 

We turned around and walked out and immediately found the stairs to the basement.

 **Maki Harukawa:** "..."

 **Kaito Momota:** "..."

 **Tetsuya IIdabashi:** "Um...Kaito? Do you mind going first?"

Kaito rolled his eyes before smirking.

 **Kaito Momota;** "Fine, I'll go. Follow me!"

With Kaito leading the way, we all went down the stairs to the basement.

To the possible darkness that may await us down below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. Feedback is appreciated! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Cover Page Art: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=71248466
> 
> (Drawn by me :/ )


End file.
